zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lost Child
A young girl is stranded in the zombie-infested wilderness. You can't just child to die out there... can you? Cast *Sam Yao *Ed Harrison *Molly Harrison Plot 'Searching for the Lost Child' Sam sends you out into no-man's land to find a lost child. He tells you that sometimes a parent gets bitten while defending their child and has to run away to avoid endangering their child once they turn. Sam tells you that you've already made a name for yourself at Abel, and speculates about Mullins not wanting to send another helicopter to pick you up. 'Found her, but who's on the bike?' Sam informs you you're getting closer to the lost child. As you approach, Sam spots someone else on the scanner, coming up quickly behind you. 'A Heartwarming Reunion' With the child in sight, the figure Sam spotted earlier approaches on a motorcycle. He shouts at you to leave the child alone, to leave her for him. He introduces himself as Ed, the child's father, and tells you her name is Molly. As you reunite father and daughter, Ed's bike runs out of fuel. 'Reached the Fuel Dump' Ed is reluctant to abandon his motorcycle, but knows of a fuel dump nearby. He offers to reward you with fuel if you help him recover the bike. Ed isn't sure how Molly ended up alone in the wilderness, but tells you the story of how he was separated from Molly and his wife Becca. As you approach the fuel dump, Ed tells you of some people in blue uniforms who had been camped there. Arriving at the fuel dump, you find a discarded rocket launcher. 'Waiting to Refuel' Sam is excited to see you back on the cameras - with fuel, too! Ed asks you to run with Molly while he refuels the bike. 'Running Home' Ed, riding his newly refuelled bike, decapitates a zombie with his tire iron, saving your life. He then proposes that he joins Abel, offering his skills as a mechanic. Unfortunately, there's not enough room for three on the bike, so you'll have to run back to Abel. Transcript chatter SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gate raising Runner Five ready… gates are open, covering fire, and… gunshots Go! siren, gate lowering, continued gunshots We’ve had that report confirmed, Runner Five. There’s a kid wandering in no man’s land. You’re heading right for it. Sometimes happens that way, you know. siren, gate noise, and gunshots fade out and stop Zom attacks, parent fights it off, gets bit, kills the zom, then abandons the kid and runs as far away as possible so they won’t eat it when the turn. shudder Kid zoms are the worst though, aren’t they? Sometimes, in these scenarios, the kid’s been bitten too - watch yourself. But in this case, we think not. We’ve been monitoring for a few hours, and kids usually turn faster than adults - faster metabolism, everything works faster. I saw a kid once went zom in under five minutes - parents watching! That was grim. So, hey, Runner Five - you’ve already made quite the name for yourself around here. Epecially after leading those zoms past New Canton. We didn’t expect to get a new runner so soon. Well, I knew someone would be coming in on that supply copter from the military base up north, but all they told me was that we’d be getting some more med kits, some extra shelters, with someone who knew how to put them up. Guess you were supposed to chopper in, show us how to build the shelters, chopper out, right? Guess your guys don’t want to send another chopper for you, seeing laughs what happened to the first one, eh? Bummer. We’re still no nearer figuring out what happened there. Didn’t come from New Canton, didn’t come from us, obviously. laughs Didn’t come from the city. No one there but walking dead anyway, and the day they start to use rocket launchers, we’ll all be in trouble. Seems like it might have come from the wilderness, kind of near where you’re heading today? Anyway, you’re doing great, yep, nice steady pace, all clear on the scanner up ahead, just… keep going. sound of child crying SAM YAO: Alright… you’re getting close to the kid now. I know the Major’s always saying we haven’t got enough space back at base, and every person has to pull their weight, and taking all comers is kinda how New Canton got into the trouble they’re in now, but still - I’m glad everyone’s on board with not letting children die from exposure. It’s basic ground rules of human society, you know. laughs Hey… can you see that? There’s some movement on the scanner, you should be able to see the kid any second now, I… I think they’re heading towards you. of a motorcycle engine, increasing in volume What’s that? Aw, man, someone else incoming. Looks like they’re coming up behind you, heading for the kid, too. If you don’t hurry, they’ll get there before you do! Run! screaming, engine running very close ED HARRISON: Go back where you came from! Give the kid to me! SAM YAO: Okay, okay, I don’t know what that guy wants, and he’s practically on top of you, but you’re still ahead, just… just put on a burst of speed now, and you’ll find that kid, and then you grab it, and well, just keep running. I’ll think of something. ED HARRISON: Put that child down, leave her for me! SAM YAO: Uh… yeah? Keep running! ED HARRISON: Put her down! Molly? Molly! It’s okay, Daddy’s here, don’t worry, Molly, I’m going to take you home! Give her to me! SAM YAO: Um… yeah… actually… ED HARRISON: My name’s Ed. That’s my daughter, Molly. I know you’re just trying to help out, but if you pass her to me, we can go home. Come on, Molly, that’s a good girl. See? I’ve got Mister Rabbit here for you. laughs Here’s Mister Rabbit! SAM YAO: Whatever heartwarming scene’s going on there, guys, there, um… there are five zoms closing on you, better keep moving. groans ED HARRISON: Alright, just pass her to me, then hop on the bike, and… stops Goddammit. Out of fuel. Okay, pass Molly to me and let’s run! gurgling ED HARRISON: I’ve seen you guys before. Abel Township, huh? Yeah… Becca always said we should join up with you guys. Hey, I don’t want to abandon the bike, and I know a fuel dump is near here. If I take you there, will you help me carry some back? You can keep some for yourself. I guess like everyone else, you guys are interested in finding fuel? SAM YAO: That’s another three zoms on your tail. Keep up the pace! ED HARRISON: I guess you’re wondering how Molly here… Aren’t you a strong girl, Molly, eh? Strong and brave girl! I guess you’re wondering how she ended up out here by herself. I can only guess myself. But me and Becca, we’ve been holed up in a farmhouse about eight miles from here. We… we’ve been okay, you know? I went out hunting, to bag us some birds, usually brought down two dozen pigeons in a day. Never stayed out overnight. But last week, damn, I got stupid. Made too much noise, didn’t keep moving enough or something. Before I knew it, forty zoms were surrounding the farmhouse where I holed up to shoot. Not enough ammo - had to take each one down with a head shot! And then more came, and more, and more, like I’d stumbled into a nest. I was away for five nights, six days, before I finally took down the last one and left. By the time I got back home, Becca must have thought I was already dead. She left a note for me saying… saying she was walking to Abel. And on the way I guess… well, she ran as far away from Molly as she could before she died. I guess that’s the last thing she could do to protect our daughter. Okay - fuel dump’s just over the next ridge! We’ll just pick up a couple of cans each, and head back to the bike. You know, the last time I was down here, I saw that some guys had set up camp not far away, new guys, hadn’t seen ‘em before, wearing some kind of blue uniform and… Just over here. laughs They’ve left their rocket launcher! gurgling SAM YAO: Oh-ho-ho! Yeah, I’ve got you on the cameras! You guys found fuel! You’re just getting more and more popular around here, Five… uh, what the hell are you carrying there? ED HARRISON: Okay, Molly, it’s all okay. We’re nearly back at the bike. Guess those guys must have just dumped this launcher, huh? Weirdest thing. A thing like this is valuable! Even moreso now than before. Can you take Molly? Just run with her while I fuel up the bike, just in case. Come back in a few, I’m sure I’ll be fine. groans running, Molly gurgling ED HARRISON: Hey, hey! Get away from that runner! I’ll get them with the tire iron. strikes zombies; engine slows; Molly and Ed laugh Got 'er working just fine. Little drink was all she needed. So, um… I guess you guys at Abel Township will be using my fuel dump now, huh? And well, I’m not sure I want to go back home now that Becca’s… well, we don’t know what’s happened. I guess she could be okay. I guess so. Anyhow, I expect you guys could use a decent mechanic over at Abel Township, yeah? SAM YAO: That guy just took out two zoms from the back of his motorbike! Tell him we’ll take him in. ED HARRISON: Okay. I’ve got the launcher strapped on nice at the back, and the extra fuel cans, and Molly riding up front with me. Hey there, Miss Molly! But I don’t think there’s room for… well, I guess you’re gonna have to run! sound fades into the distance Codex Artefact Tone-producing device No one seems to know what this thing's for. It clearly produces audio notes, but why? Category:Mission Category:Season One